


Парад роз

by FB_YA_2019 (WTF_Young_Adult), jana_nox



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2019, M/M, Фандомная Битва 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/FB_YA_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Адам случайно попадает в сон Ронана, и Ронан реагирует очень по-ронановски. А Адам ведет себя, как настоящий Адам. Гэнси также — кратко — ведет себя, как Гэнси, по разным поводам.Альтернативное саммари: Адам чувствует чувства и гипервентилирует об этом девять тысяч слов.





	Парад роз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roses on Parade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067029) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> Большое спасибо [Джи](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan) за бетинг!
> 
> Название взято из песни [Fuel to Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqZGvkF00DI) Agnes Obel.

Адам никогда не приезжал в Барнс сам, его всегда подвозил Ронан.

Он понял это только сейчас, наблюдая, как Ронан стучит пальцами по рулю. Из колонок доносились какие-то визги — по меркам ирландского рока и вкусов Ронана очень даже жизнерадостные.

По какой-то причине Ронан в последнее время был менее раздражителен, чем обычно, и это заставляло Адама нервничать. Но Ронан продолжал подвозить Адама к себе домой: не просто позволял ему войти в свой мир, но приглашал его сам, пускай и без лишних слов. Адам не мог воспринимать это как должное.

Барнс, казалось, не менялся, сколько бы времени не прошло. Даже в яркие солнечные дни поля позади дома окутывал туман. Что-то в этом постоянстве не давало Адаму покоя, в основном потому что он понимал, что хочет чего-то такого же. Ему снились сны, как он приезжает сюда и спит, — в своих снах он часто спал, и это его одновременно раздражало и слегка смешило. Во сне он лежал в кровати перед камином, согретый и счастливый, каким никогда не умел быть наяву. И, разумеется, с ним всегда был Ронан. Этим снам не суждено было сбыться, и просыпался Адам усталым и злым.

В старом амбаре спал все тот же скот, все тот же мусор был разбросан на столах и полу, развешан по стенам. То же одеяло хранило в себе все тот же отпечаток тела, и Адама пробрало дрожью из-за странной нежности и привязанности, которые он ощущал, представляя спящего Ронана, завернутого в это одеяло. Заснуть рядом с Ронаном было бы опасно, пожалуй, но не опаснее, чем все остальное в его жизни. Кожей он уже чувствовал, будто знал, каково это будет: греться вместе с Ронаном, прижимаясь к нему. Во сне Ронан мог отрастить колючки, но, с другой стороны, внутри под ними он мог оказаться мягким. Адам потихоньку начал подозревать, что второе было ближе к правде.

— Мне не хватает кое-каких вещей, прежде чем мы начнем, поэтому мне нужно заснуть, — сказал Ронан, как только они добрались до его офиса. — Разрешаю тебе пошататься здесь где угодно, если тебе станет скучно. Может, Ноа появится.

— Где Гэнси с Блу? — как бы невзначай спросил Адам. Будто он и не замечал, что сюда они приезжали только вдвоем, и не надеялся, что так будет каждый раз.

— Свалили по каким-то Глендоверским делам, — отмахнулся Ронан, опираясь на один из письменных столов.

— В последнее время они зачастили, — заметил Адам. Не то, чтобы это его волновало. Хотя, наверное, немного все-таки было, но он и сам не понимал толком, что его расстраивало, потому что не был уверен, насколько ему нравилась Блу в таком смысле. Какая-то часть его давно отпустила ее и просто наслаждалась их дружбой. Другую его часть до сих пор иногда удивляло, как красива она была, а третья до сих пор обижалась на то, что его отвергли, и еще больше — что Блу предпочла ему Гэнси, потому что Гэнси всегда получал все, что хотел Адам. Он думал, надеялся, что эта его часть с каждым днем становилась все меньше. Обижаться, а потом чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что ты обиделся, ужасно выматывало, а в Адаме больше не оставалось места для выматывающих вещей.

— Ну, он доверяет ей больше, чем нам, — ответил Ронан. По его чересчур спокойному тону Адам понял, что эта мысль тревожила его уже долгое время.

К ним подошла кошка и потерлась о колено Адама. “Должно быть, одиноко”, подумал Адам, “быть единственным животным в Барнсе, которое не погружено в глубокий сон.”

— Я думал, между мной и Гэнси все в порядке, — сказал он. — Между вами все всегда в порядке.

— Насколько “в порядке” он может быть с людьми, которые его предали, — сказал Ронан. — Я не думаю, что он когда-нибудь будет полностью доверять нам обоим. Он попробует, конечно, но я не думаю, что у него получится.

— Думаешь, он не простил тебя? — спросил Адам. Не сказал: “Думаешь, он не простил меня?” На самом деле он не хотел знать.

Ронан пожал плечами.

— Я не давал ему для этого никаких оснований. А ты… мне кажется, в твоем случае все еще хуже, потому что он не ожидал этого от тебя.

Добавь Ронан еще хоть слово, внезапно понял Адам, то Адам бы расплакался. Чтобы скрыть свои чувства, он спрятал лицо в кошачьей шерсти, но Ронан оставил его в покое — в первый, казалось бы, раз в своей жизни. В конце концов, кошка вырвалась из его объятий и сбежала. 

Интересно, что бы сделал Ронан, если бы Адам расплакался. Зарычал бы, чтобы тот прекращал, а потом, наверное, вытащил бы из сновидений специальный клей, который бы закупорил Адаму слезные каналы и лишил его возможности плакать вообще. От этой мысли Адам улыбнулся и поднял глаза на Ронана, встретившись с его внимательным взглядом. Ронан не многим вещам в своей жизни уделял столько внимания. Не потому что Адаму было нужно, чтобы о нем кто-то заботился, просто Ронан хотел окружить его своей заботой. 

В конце концов, Ронан прошел мимо него к креслу, о которое Адам опирался. Тому самому, на котором лежали одеяла. Усевшись на него, он уперся ногой Адаму в бедро и оттолкнулся, раскручиваясь. Когда он завершил свой разворот на 180 градусов, он снова оттолкнулся от Адама и развернулся на кресле в обратную сторону.

— Я собираюсь поспать, — объявил он. — Ты можешь делать что угодно. Здесь есть еда.

— Мгм, — сказал Адам, и, когда Ронан свернулся в своем кресле, снова на него оперся. Кошка вернулась и недоверчиво косилась на Адама, пока не убедилась, что тот больше не собирается прижиматься лицом к ее шерсти. 

Адам вытянул ноги, и кошка, подобно толстому пушистому батону хлеба, устроилась у него на коленях. Единственными звуками в комнате стали периодическое мурчание и ровное дыхание засыпающего Ронана. На самом деле это довольно приятно, сонно думал Адам, прислоняя голову к ближайшей поверхности (которой оказалось колено Ронана). Адам следил за летающими в луче падающего из окна света пылинками и на мгновение почувствовал, что ему не нужно так крепко держать себя в руках и бояться, что мир вокруг развалится. Иногда рядом с Ронаном он мог почувствовать себя максимально комфортно и, одновременно, так некомфортно, как ни с кем другим на свете.

Кошка замурчала чуть громче. Тихонько сопел уже окончательно провалившийся в сон Ронан. Маятник на часах, которые никогда не тикали, качался из стороны в сторону, и гладящая кошку рука Адама сначала стала двигаться медленнее, а потом и вовсе замерла. Адам заснул.

*

Глаза он открыл уже в Кейбсвотер. Или не совсем в Кейбсвотер, но где-то в очень похожем месте. Он стоял в поле рядом с лесом, и поросшая травой тропинка вела в оплетенный лозами лес. Адам ошарашенно огляделся вокруг и увидел стоящего на опушке леса человека, одетого в знакомые ему джинсы и серую майку. Ронан подбежал к нему, улыбаясь.

— Привет, — сказал он, как будто именно Адама он хотел видеть больше всех в мире.

— При...вет, — ответил Адам, обеспокоенный дружелюбием в голосе Ронана и его улыбкой, милой и такой простой, каким Ронан только мог быть. — Как мы здесь очутились?

— Я не знаю, это сон, — ответил Ронан. — Пойдем.

Ронан взял его за руку, нежно погладив его большой палец. Адам вздрогнул и позволил Ронану увести себя на несколько шагов вперед сквозь заросли, но затем снова остановился.

— Я, — начал он, — мне кажется, это не сон. По крайней мере, не мой сон.

Ронан отпустил его руку. Он больше не улыбался, и Адам моментально пожалел, что открыл рот. Может, он ошибался, и это и правда ему снилось, или он заснул и каким-то образом очутился где-то в Кейбсвотер. В любом случае, у него было чувство, что этого счастливого Ронана, который только что держал его за руку, он больше никогда не увидит.

— Думаешь, что я втащил тебя в свой сон? — спросил Ронан.

— Может быть, — Адам осмотрелся по сторонам. — Нечто подобное уже случалось раньше.

Ронан протянул руку и больно ущипнул Адама за предплечье.

— Господи Иисусе, Линч, — Адам стукнул его в ответ. — Не думаю, что это так работает.

— Ну, у меня здесь есть дела, поэтому тебе придется потерпеть, пока я не закончу, — сказал Ронан. От его прежней дружелюбности не осталось и следа, он окончательно закрылся, защитившись шипастой броней из татуировки и сгорбленных плеч.

— Я не хочу появляться в твоих снах, — не подумав, ляпнул Адам.

— Я же не специально это сделал, — растерянно ответил Ронан, а потом вспомнил, что он злится и, развернувшись, двинул прочь.

— Погоди, я не это имел… — Адам побежал его догонять. — Я просто хотел сказать, что не хочу, чтобы на меня нападали монстры из кошмаров.

— Тут не всегда так опасно, — ответил Ронан. Он все еще выглядел скорее расстроенным, как будто достаточно разозлиться у него не получалось. Когда он повернулся к Адаму спиной, тот заметил, что выражение его лица совсем не было рассерженным. — Обычно здесь… как сейчас.

“Как сейчас” включало в себя серо-зеленые туманные холмы, похожие на те, что окружали Барнс, и темный мокрый лес вокруг них. Воздух был наполнен таким спокойствием и потусторонней красотой, что Адам замер на несколько минут, чтобы разобраться, что именно здесь было настоящим, а что было создано Ронановым воображением. Большая часть пейзажа была взята из обычного мира, хотя что-то то и дело мелькало на периферии его зрения — какие-то маленькие образы, которые он не успевал рассмотреть.

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Что ждет нас в лесу? — спросил он.

— Я никогда не знаю, пока не войду в него, — честно ответил Ронан. — Я прошу Кейбсвотер о помощи, и потом что-то в ней появляется.

— Тогда, — предложил Адам, — пойдем посмотрим.

Света едва хватало на то, чтобы осветить тропку, ведущую в лес, и окружавшая их мгла была похожа на сумерки во время солнечного затмения. Адам то и дело спотыкался, несколько раз ему пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не схватить уверенно шагавшего впереди Ронана за руку, потому что он готов был ручаться, что тот от него отмахнется. Несколько километров спустя чаща поредела и сквозь деревья начало просвечивать серенькое небо.

— Вон там, — указал Ронан на что-то впереди. С высокой березовой ветки свисала красная лента. — Это один из знаков.

Прежде чем Адам понял, что происходит, Ронан уже забирался на дерево. На несколько секунд Адам замер, завороженный видом движущихся под рубашкой мышц на спине и плечах Ронана, пока не понял, что тот внимательно наблюдает за ним через плечо.

— Достал? — покраснев, спросил Адам, надеясь, что лицо, которое он носил в этом сновидении, не выдаст его, хотя понимал, что вряд ли ему так повезет.

— Прекрати заглядывать мне под юбку, Пэрриш, — спускаясь, укорил его Ронан. Он приземлился прямо перед Адамом и бросил ленточку в него.

Смутившись, Адам сказал:

— Это немного лучше последнего раза, когда я оказался в твоей голове.

— Нас до сих пор никто не пытался убить, — Ронан нашел еще одну ленточку: в этот раз она росла из земли, как травка.

— И здесь нет Кавински, — согласился с ним Адам. — Он единственный, кроме меня, кто был в твоей голове, верно?

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был единственным, — неожиданно признался Ронан.

Адам искоса глянул на Ронана, но тот упрямо смотрел вперед, а щеки его украшал яркий румянец. Это признание, казалось, удивило его самого не меньше, чем Адама. Такая искренность Ронану была несвойственна. Возможно, решил Адам, то, что они находились в его голове, мешало ему скрывать собственные мысли. Адам решил проверить эту теорию.

— Но почему Кавински? — Он углубился дальше в лес, заметив еще одну ленточку.

Ронан пожал плечами.

— Да почему бы и нет, — краем глаза Адам заметил мелькнувшего на краю леса Кавински. Но стоило моргнуть, и он исчез. 

— Ну он был как собирательный образ всего самого худшего, что я когда-либо встречал в людях.

Новая лента висела слишком высоко, и Ронану пришлось ухватиться за ветку и подтянуться, чтобы залезть на дерево и достать ее. Он поболтал лентой в воздухе и разжал пальцы, позволяя ей упасть прямо на лицо глядящего вверх Адама. После этого он спрыгнул и вытер руки о свитер Адама.

— Он знал меня, — закончил он свою мысль.

— В библейском смысле? — уточнил Адам, но Ронан лишь фыркнул и двинулся вперед. — У тебя есть люди, которые тебя знают. Гэнси тебя знает.

— Не так, — возразил Ронан. — Если бы Гэнси очутился внутри моей головы, он бы вел себя… как Гэнси. Только представь.

Адам попытался представить. Гэнси, свободно гэнсинующий везде и всюду. Господи, вот это кошмар.

— Убедил, — согласился он.

— Но Кавински… в итоге, я не хотел, чтобы он знал меня, — продолжил Ронан. — И я не хотел знать его.

“Но ты хочешь, чтобы тебя знал я”, — подумал Адам. Поэтому он очутился здесь? Кейбсвотер знала, что было нужно Грейуорену. От этой мысли у него по спине пробежал холодок. Он мог спросить, мог прямо сказать: “Ронан, ты хочешь, чтобы я знал тебя? Ты хочешь меня?” Но он заранее знал ответ и не хотел слышать его до того, как Ронан действительно пожелает ему его дать.

Они нашли еще семь ленточек и, наконец, дошли до золотой ленты, висевшей выше всех. Достать ее было сложнее предыдущих.

— Я не знаю местных правил, но я могу попробовать залезть за ней? Или это обязательно должен быть ты? — спросил Адам, прищурившись и глядя вверх.

— Почему бы и нет? Ты же волшебник.

— Отлично, подсади меня, — велел Адам. Ронан выставил вперед соединенные в замок руки, Адам уперся в них ногой, и Ронан поднял его практически до самой нижней ветки. Вторая нога Адама бесполезно болталась в воздухе, пока Ронан не схватил его под коленкой и не поддержал. Адам шумно выдохнул, подтягиваясь, и Ронан отпустил его ногу. Адам был необычайно чувствителен в этом месте (он боялся щекотки, хотя обычно ни за что бы никому в этом не признался). Залезая выше по дереву, Адам поймал себя на том, что представляет руки Ронана на своих бедрах, и это заставляло пульс тяжело биться у него между ног. 

“Глупости”, — подумал он строго и проигнорировал посторонние чувства. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы добраться до верхушки дерева, и, когда золотая лента была у него в руках, он смело посмотрел вниз.

Ронан стоял под деревом, скрестив руки на груди, и улыбался ему.

— Пошевеливайся нахрен! — прокричал он.

— Я наслаждаюсь пейзажем, рожденным твоим больным воображением, — поддразнил его Адам. — На том конце леса концерт Селин Дион.

— Теперь ты знаешь, что мы будем слушать по пути домой, — ответил ему Ронан.

Спустившись с дерева, Адам взял все ленточки и держал их с одного конца, пока Ронан плел из них косичку, расположив золотую ленту посередине. Когда он закончил, Адам отдал получившийся шнур Ронану, сжав свою ладонь поверх ладони Ронана. Он вспомнил, как эти пальцы сплелись с его собственными и насколько счастливым выглядел Ронан, когда только увидел его.

— Надеюсь, ты не оставишь меня здесь, когда проснешься, — сказал Адам.

— Здесь много того, с чем ты можешь играть, — ответил Ронан и быстро вырвал свою ладонь из его хватки. Счастливым он больше не выглядел.

*

Дорогу обратно до Сент-Агнес они провели в молчании. Сплетенная из ленточек веревка не принесла никакой пользы, только напугала проснувшуюся кошку, которая на нее сначала нашипела, а потом и вовсе сбежала в гневе, как будто Адам предал ее лично. Адам прислонился лбом к окну в машине и снова немного задремал. Его дыхание оставляло запотевшие круги вокруг его лица. Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы понять, что изменилось в машине, и он улыбнулся. Двигатель работал тише. Ронан вел машину медленнее, аккуратнее. Самому Адаму было наплевать, даже если бы Ронан срезал углы, выжимал педали, пока те не стали бы протестующе скрипеть, или резко тормозил — он мог спать в любых условиях. Но он ценил заботу.

Возможно, подумал он сонно, Ронан простил его за тот странный момент уязвимости.

— Мне кажется, вы уже близко, — сказал Ноа.

— Господи Иисусе! — воскликнул Адам.

— Твою мать! — заорал Ронан, и машина вильнула в сторону.

— Тебе надо перестать пугать людей, — сказал Адам, хватаясь за сердце и пытаясь успокоить дыхание, пока Ронан выравнивал машину.

— Простите, но это одна из немногих оставшихся мне земных радостей, — ответил Ноа, и по непонятной ему самому причине Адам расхохотался, громко и с легкой ноткой истерии. Ронан бросил на него внимательный взгляд, а затем тоже ухмыльнулся.

— Всегда оставайся таким крипотным, — сказал он, но Ноа уже исчез.

*

Той ночью Адам только натягивал пижамные штаны, когда Ронан забарабанил в его дверь. Он влетел в квартиру, не успел Адам до конца открыть дверь. Чейнсо последовала за ним с раздраженным, как показалось Адаму, карканьем. Должно быть, ей сложно было поспевать за Ронаном. Она уселась на спинку стула, нахохлилась, а потом расправила перышки.

— Работает! — сказал Ронан. — Ноа был прав, мы приближаемся к цели.

— Что случилось? — спросил Адам. — Ты вернулся в Барнс?

— Ага, — ответил Ронан, беспокойно меряя шагами комнату. — Ага. Я хотел побыть в одиночестве. И когда я приехал туда, одна из коров мотала головой из стороны в сторону. Она еще не проснулась, но она двигалась!

— Значит, мы сделали что-то правильно, — Адам вытащил майку из небольшой стопки белья, лежащего в импровизированном шкафчике, и натянул ее через голову.

— Это потому что мы были там вдвоем, — сказал Ронан. — Я хочу снова попытаться. Как думаешь, потянешь?

Адам пожал плечами, а затем вспомнил вес руки Ронана на своей ноге и так сильно покраснел, что, казалось ему, в темноте он должен был просто светиться. Он с волнением понял, что у него встал от одного этого воспоминания. 

— Ага, — вслух ответил он, прочищая горло, и повернулся к Ронану спиной. — В смысле, а какие еще у меня могут быть планы на сегодняшний вечер?

— Вот именно, у тебя просто нет жизни, — поддразнил его Ронан, который уже успел сбросить с плеч пиджак, стащить ботинки и начав выпутываться из джинсов.

— Что, прямо сейчас?

— Да, сейчас, — Ронна схватил одно из одеял Адама и растянулся рядом с кроватью, как он спал обычно, когда оставался на ночь.

Адам скорчил рожу, переступил через Ронана, чтобы плюхнуться на кровать и трагично вздохнуть.

— Мне кажется, — сказал Ронан, — ты должен ко мне прикасаться.

Адам подобрался к краю кровати и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Ронан с невинным видом пялился в потолок.

— Хорошо, — согласился Адам и накрыл лицо Ронана своей широкой ладонью.

— Я съем твои тощие пальцы, — пригрозил ему Ронан. Его голос звучал приглушенно, но абсолютно спокойно.

— Давай спать, засранец, — сказал Адам и схватил Ронана за руку, прежде чем тот успел ляпнуть что-то еще.

В этот раз ему понадобилось больше времени, чтобы уснуть, но, когда ему это удалось, он снова проснулся у того же самого леса. Ронан уже сидел на опушке и ждал его.

*

В течение следующих трех недель Ронан проводил в Сент-Агнес каждую ночь. Из его сновидений они достали: пустой лист бумаги, антенну, нечто похожее на китайскую ловушку для пальцев, но не гибкую, спицы для вязания и толстую шерстяную пряжу (связать что-то из нее у них не получилось, даже когда Ронан научился вязать и научил Адама), а также большие охапки цветов.

— Мы почти достигли цели, — повторял Ронан, разочарованный, что животные не начали больше двигаться. Чейнсо перепрыгивала с коровы на корову и клевала их широкие спины, пытаясь их приободрить. — Но я все еще что-то упускаю. Как будто мы задаем недостаточно глубокие вопросы или что-то подобное.

— Мне кажется, я тебя отвлекаю, — заметил Адам, проведя пальцам по краю найденных ими стеклянных шариков. — Ты разговариваешь со мной вместо того, чтобы концентрироваться на тех объектах, которые нужно найти.

Ронан тяжело выдохнул.

— Сегодня попытаюсь в одиночку.

Той ночью Адам, оставшись один в Сент-Агнес, провел долгие часы, глядя в стену, пока не включил свет и не решил отправиться на Монмут. Он знал, что Ронана там не было, но был готов поспорить, что Гэнси еще не спал. Гэнси никогда не спал.

— Не могу заснуть, — коротко объяснил он, когда Гэнси открыл дверь.

— Это заразно, — ответил Гэнси, протягивая ему книгу, взятую из стопки рядом с кроватью. Адам до рассвета читал на диване, пока Ронан не ворвался в здание с такой энергией, будто оно сделало что-то ужасное ему лично. Наконец-то заснувший лицом в уэльской генеалогии Гэнси жалобно застонал.

— Это была гребанная катастрофа, — зашипел Ронан на Адама, как будто это была его вина. — Я не мог ничего найти, и деревья начали сбрасывать на меня листья. Я проснулся, и ими была покрыта вся кровать!

— Сегодня пойдем вместе, — мягко успокоил его Адам, не желая вдаваться в подробности в присутствии Гэнси.

— В этом ты чертовски прав, — сказал Ронан, протопал мимо Адама в свою спальню и с треском захлопнул дверь. Он вышел оттуда через час и приготовил им кофе как раз перед тем, как Адаму пора было уходить на работу.

— Господи, — пробормотал Адам, — это лучший кофе, который я когда-либо пробовал. Это лучший кофе, который кто-либо пробовал.

— Волшебные зерна, — поделился секретом Ронан, стоя у стойки. Несмотря на синяки под глазами, он выглядел довольным собой.

— А ты типа Джек, — в восторге подхватил шутку Адам. — Лезешь вверх по бобовому ростку и крадешь все, пока великаны тебя не поймают.

— Я собирался принести тебе золотую арфу, — сказал Ронан. — Но вместо этого сейчас ты получишь гусиное дерьмо.

Гэнси прошлепал в комнату и схватил с полки относительно чистую кружку.

— Почему он получит гусиное дерьмо?

— Он знает, почему, — мрачно ответил Ронан.

*

Однажды вечером они заснули в Кейбсвотер, просто чтобы посмотреть, что произойдет. Сначала Ронан зашел проведать свою мать, и, вернувшись, он выглядел более расслабленным и юным. Они расположились в поле, вытянувшись во весь рост, так чтобы Адам касался лодыжки Ронана. На этот раз, когда они зашли в лес, они нашли стопку маленьких прозрачных кубиков.

— Мне кажется, эти могут быть для кур, — предположил Ронан, и Адам смеялся, пока не начал задыхаться.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он, переводя дух, когда Ронан неодобрительно поднял на него бровь, — понятия не имею, почему это так смешно.

— Чертовски странно ведешь себя, Пэрриш, — откомментировал Ронан, продолжая улыбаться. И было видно, как он борется с улыбкой, но она неизменно побеждала и раз за разом возвращалась на его лицо.

Проснувшись, вместо того, чтобы сразу пойти домой, они остались лежать и любоваться небом. Что-то изменилось, подумал Адам. Не только сам Ронан, хотя он тоже казался каким-то другим, и эти изменения были Адаму по душе. Через какое-то время он наконец-то понял, что слышит левым ухом — хоть и слабо, будто звук доносится издали.

Он приподнялся и развернулся, положив голову Ронану на живот, прямо рядом с остро выступающей косточкой таза. Закрыв глаза, Адам смог лучше сконцентрироваться на звуках шумящего среди деревьев ветра. Он был таким тихим в его глухом ухе, и это бесило, как белый шум. Адам уже хотел поднять голову, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения, но Ронан вел себя так тихо и комфортно, каким он никогда не был наяву. 

Через какое-то время Ронан костяшками пальцев провел по голове Адама, и на одну секунду тот снова мог идеально слышать. От неожиданности Адам подпрыгнул на месте, и Ронан отдернул руку, напрягшись, но Адам успел перехватить его запястье.

— Нет, — запротестовал он, притягивая руку Ронана поближе, чтобы его пальцы вновь могли прикоснуться к его уху. — Я могу слышать, когда ты так делаешь. Ты как антенна.

Ронан фыркнул, но руку не забрал. Вместо этого он снова лег, расслабляясь под весом головы Адама. Через некоторое время его пальцы начали очерчивать контуры уха Адама, медленно, туда-сюда. Адам прислушивался к шуму Кейбсвотер, к ветру, игравшему в листьях, к траве и воде, к ритму дыхания Ронана, рычанию мотора трактора где-то вдалеке, и яростному стрекоту цикад. Они лежали так долго, что уже начало темнеть, но Ронан не прекращал своих движений. Время от времени его пальцы задевали волосы у Адама на виске. Только когда оба они начали дрожать от холода на прохладном вечернем воздухе, Адам наконец-то остановил его руку и импульсивно повернул лицо, щекой прижавшись к ладони Ронана.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он.

Ронан убрал руку и звуки мира вокруг них вновь практически пропали. Ронан больно щелкнул Адама по носу и сказал:

— Я бы сейчас перекусил.

— Так давай поедим, — предложил Адам, потирая нос. Он сонно сел, наслаждаясь приятными покалываниями от ощущения чужих прикосновений.

*

Несколько раз они приезжали в Кейбсвотер, чтобы поспать там. Вещи, которые находил в своих сновидениях Ронан там, работали не лучше и не хуже, чем все прочие. Но казалось, что он любил проводить там время, и через некоторое время Адам понял, что Ронану нравилось, что в Кейбсвотер Адам может слышать. Они провели там целый день, найдя так много серебряных маргариток, что Адам плел из них венки, пока Ронан гладил его ухо. Неяркий свет подкрадывавшегося к ним вечера начал раскрашивать в цвета сепии окружавшие их поля.

— Ты мог бы спеть, — сказал Адам, — раз уж я могу тебя полностью слышать.

Ронан сделал глубокий вдох.

— Но не Murder Squash, — прервал его Адам, прежде чем он успел начать.

— Я спою Murder Squash или не буду петь вовсе, — ответил Ронан, но через несколько минут все равно начал мурлыкать какую-то мелодию, которую Адам не узнавал, но которая все равно ему нравилась. Он внимательно прислушивался, пока проделывал ногтем дырочку в стебле маргаритки, чтобы пропустить сквозь нее другую маргаритку. Когда Ронан утих, Адам сказал:

— Не ирландская джига, конечно, но сойдет.

— Засранец, — сказал Ронан и без предупреждения, хохоча, вскочил на ноги.

Голова Адама ударилась о землю, и он сдавленно вскрикнул, прежде чем ловко перевернуться и подняться следом за Ронаном. Ронан уже убегал от него в сторону дороги, только пятки сверкали.

— Линч! — крикнул Адам, торопливо собирая рассыпавшиеся маргаритки. — Тебе стоит поскорей вытащить из сновидений что-то, что защитит твои яйца, когда я догоню тебя!

Ронан обернулся и помахал ключами.

— Как будто ты успеешь меня догнать до того, как я уеду без тебя.

Адам ускорился, напрягаясь до боли в мышцах бедер и икр. Он как раз успел догнать Ронана, когда они одновременно оказались у машины. Адам отбросил в сторону цветы, поймал Ронана в охапку и прижал к двери со стороны пассажирского сиденья. Ронан тяжело дышал и все еще смеялся, а его глаза сверкали, как у сумасшедшего.

— Что ты там собирался делать с моими яйцами, а? — его грудь ходила ходуном, а слова рвано вылетали из горла.

— Пытать кусачими муравьями, — предложил Адам.

В этот момент это и произошло: Ронан прикрыл глаза, демонстрируя пушистые темные ресницы и коварный изгиб улыбки — и Адам полюбил его. Или скорее он уже был влюблен, но это знание упало на него так неожиданно, как будто он терпеливо ждал перед закрытой дверью, только чтобы понять, что все это время находится внутри нужной ему комнаты. На секунду это чувство захватило его полностью, затопив волной абсолютного восхитительного счастья, и он схватил Ронана покрепче, от удовольствия вцепляясь пальцами в ткань майки Ронана.

— Эй, — позвал он, потому что на свете не было человека, которого он хотел бы сейчас видеть больше, чем Ронана. Он наклонился и поцеловал его в еще не успевшую пропасть улыбку. Ронан напрягся, но сразу же ответил на поцелуй, неловко и сладко. Возможно, Адаму стоило бы удивиться этой сладости, если бы он целовал кого-то другого, не Ронана, но так как это был он, Адам позволил себе потеряться в звуках сорванного с Ронановых губ дыхания, в том, как руки Ронана не толкали и не прижимали его к себе крепче, а просто нашли свое место, дрожа, на бедрах Адама, как будто он не знал, куда их деть, и спрашивал разрешения. 

Когда поцелуй закончился, Адам наблюдал, как Ронан облизывает губы, будто на них оставалось что-то вкусное. Наяву таким расслабленным Адам Ронана еще никогда не видел: он не носил масок, в нем не было гнева, ничего, кроме неуверенности, борющейся в нем с тем, чего он хочет. 

“Меня”, — подумал Адам, — “он хочет, чтобы я снова его поцеловал”. 

По какой-то причине осознание, что Ронан хочет снова быть поцелованным, парализовало Адама. Ему было сложно представить Ронана, который жаждал любви, прикосновений или чего-то другого, столь же человеческого, даже после того, как Адам видел подтверждение этих желаний в его снах. 

“У тебя нет монополии на одиночество”, — вынужден был повторить он самому себе.

— Черт, — сказал Ронан, выворачиваясь из объятий Адама и отскакивая в сторону. Он обошел машину и несколько раз без особого успеха попробовал открыть дверь со стороны водителя ключом вместо кнопки.

— Что… — начал Адам, прикасаясь к его локтю. — В чем твоя проблема?

— Нет, — начал Ронан, отдергивая руку. — Не трогай меня.

— Я думал, ты хотел, чтобы я тебя поцеловал, — сказал Адам.

— Пошел на хуй, — плюнул в него словами Ронан. Он тяжело дышал и оттолкнул Адама с такой силой, что тот отшатнулся. На его лице в причудливом пейзаже перемешивались ярость и боль. Ронан развернулся и припустил бежать по полю.

Было время, когда Адам бы не пустился за ним вдогонку, удерживаемый либо раненной гордостью, либо потому что считал Ронана избалованным мальчишкой, который просто искал выход своей злобе и ничего от Адама не хотел. Но это время давно прошло, и он… да, он до сих пор был горд, но сейчас он знал, что последует за Ронаном куда угодно. Адам побежал вслед за ним, стараясь не споткнуться, запутавшись в пшенице и траве, и не упасть. Ронан остановился где-то посередине поля, согнулся пополам, уперев руки в колени, и пытался отдышаться.

— Почему то, что ты меня хочешь, так тебя злит? — спросил Адам, тоже пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Как он и подозревал, попытки угнаться за Ронаном Линчем никому не могли даться легко. Он знал, что открывается для удара, для того, чтобы Ронан снарядом бросил в него правду об Адаме, которую тот надеялся, что Ронан никогда не увидит. Но пришла пора встретиться с этой правдой лицом к лицу, и, решил Адам, он наконец-то он был к ней готов.

— Я не мой отец, — глухим голосом ответил Ронан.

— Я… но ты похож на него, — сказал Адам, утирая пот с лица. Насколько он мог судить, Ронан внешне был точной копией Найла Линча, и даже если это было не так изначально, он сковал себя по его образу и подобию чисто на силе воли.

— Я не могу полюбить кого-то, чьи чувства ко мне не основаны на… кто любит меня не по собственной воле, — Ронан выпрямился, и Адама накрыло пониманием.

— Я тебе не приснился, — сказал он. — Я старше тебя. И мой солнечный характер вряд ли твоих рук дело. 

Ронан отказывался смотреть на него, опустил голову вниз, вместо этого глядя на ростки пшеницы у себя под ногами. Он раздраженно дергал растения одно за другим и смотрел, как зерна падали из его рук на землю.

— Кейбсвотер любит давать мне то, что я хочу.

— Ты думаешь, что Кейбсвотер заставила меня захотеть тебя, — Адам прокрутил эту идею несколько раз в своей голове. — Это разумное предположение.

Ронан фыркнул.

— Спасибо, Дик Третий.

Адам закатил глаза.

— Я знаю, где проходит грань между мной и Кейбсвотер. Она никогда не заставляла меня хотеть чего-либо.

— Но она заставляет тебя совершать поступки, — сказал Ронан. — Она показывает тебе, чего хочет. Кейбсвотер внутри тебя, она тебя изменила.

— Но она меня не контролирует.

Кейбсвотер помогала ему понимать, иногда. Помогала узнавать, видеть и слышать определенные вещи.

— Возможно… возможно, это бы не случилось так быстро. Может, я бы не заметил этого или не был бы так открыт этой идее без нее. Но Кейбсвотер не может заставить меня любить тебя просто потому, что она тебя любит.

Ронан замотал головой.

— Она могла бы. А я так не смогу, никогда не смогу.

— Мои чувства… к тебе, — сказал он, аккуратно выбирая слова, — одновременно и часть Кейбсвотер, и не имеют к ней никакого отношения.

Он не мог объяснить ту гигантскую роль, которую Кейбсвотер играла внутри него, но она отличалась от того, как влекла Адама к себе сила Ронана, которая становилось для него все невыносимее и притягательнее по мере его более близкого знакомства с миром в голове Ронана Линча.

В голове Ронана, подумал он, и его озарило.

— Я могу попасть в твои сны, — сказал он. — А ты можешь прийти в мои?

Это заставило Ронана поднять голову и посмотреть на него.

— Нет, — сказал он. Потом: — Может быть.

— Кейбсвотер любит давать тебе то, что ты хочешь, — сказал Адам, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Ронана. — Я покажу тебе. И ты увидишь, что эти желания целиком принадлежат мне.

*

Они вернулись обратно в Сент-Агнес. Ронан спросил Адама, хотел ли тот попробовать заснуть в Кейбсвотер, но Адам сразу ответил “нет” без каких-либо особых объяснений. “Я хочу спать с тобой в одной постели” звучало бы слишком прямолинейно, хотя Адам подозревал, что Ронан догадывался.

— Я не знаю, как лучше сделать, — сказал Ронан. — Наверное, ты должен заснуть первым. А я сконцентрируюсь и посмотрю, что Кейбсвотер позволит мне с этим сделать.

Адам лег на дальнюю сторону кровати и неловким жестом пригласил Ронана присоединиться к нему.

— Итак. Ваш ход, Грейуорен.

Ронан растянулся рядом с ним и широко улыбнулся.

— Увидимся на той стороне, Волшебник.

*

Поначалу Адам был один, но его одиночество продлилось недолго. Ему едва хватило времени, что оглядеться и понять, что на самом деле он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Ронан видел содержимое его головы. Если бы он тогда мыслил рационально, он бы сразу понял, насколько плохой идеей это было Но он слишком испугался, что Ронан может не поверить в его чувства, чтобы вспомнить, насколько уродливым свинарником был его внутренний мир.

Вполне буквально, как оказалось. Адам стоял перед настоящим свинарником. Неподалеку располагался знакомый вагончик, пыльный и разваливающийся на части, а сам свинарник окружала потрепанная сетка. Живых свиней поблизости не наблюдалось, как не было и сена, только толстый слой грязи и дерьма и несколько дохлых свиней, над которыми роились мухи. Адам не мог оторвать от них взгляд. Они — вонючие, мертвые, разбитые трупы животных — символизировали его самого. Если бы он поднялся по лестнице в этот вагончик, он бы наткнулся на кулаки своего отца — как возвращение домой.

Присутствие Ронана, полного тумана, магии и серо-зеленых лесов, делало этот мир еще уродливее.

— Господи, какой кошмар, — сказал Ронан, стоило ему поравняться с Адамом. — Как ты это терпел?

— Я же сказал, что не похож на тебя, — произнес Адам, стараясь не заплакать. Его глаза щипало от горячих слез. Он не понимал, почему так расстроился, ведь он и рассчитывал, что Ронан увидит его таким, каков он есть. Но узнать наверняка было очень больно.

— Ты думаешь, что это ты? — спросил Ронан, жестом указывая на окружавшую их грязь.

— Это я, — просто согласился Адам.

— Идиот ты хренов, вот ты кто такой, — сказал Ронан, нахмурившись от гнева. Он положил руку Адаму на плечо, а другой заставил его поднять подбородок и повернуть голову в сторону. — Посмотри.

И неожиданно панорама вокруг расширилась, так далеко в разные стороны, что засраный свинарник остался лишь крохотной частью богатого пейзажа, который представлял… самого Адама, наверное. Адам Пэрриш и то, кем он хотел бы стать, если у него когда-нибудь появится возможность стать чем-то, помимо пресловутого свинарника. Пейзаж оставался без сомнений деревенским, но это была необузданная, странная, темная и необъятная природа Вирджинии, слишком огромная, чтобы кто-то мог ее контролировать. Их окружало так много зеленого, что Адам не мог принять этого. Под его ногами росла клубника, а за его спиной стена из кустов смородины окружала странный, элегантный и немного старомодный дом. Это был частный дом, крепкий, но требующий ухода. И этот дом мог пережить что угодно.

Перед свинарником можно стоял другой Адам. Его ноги стояли на зеленой траве, но некая сила неизменно так сильно тянула его в сторону свинарника, что он не мог отойти. Как будто у свинарника была своя сила притяжения, а этот другой Адам был всего лишь его спутником, который не мог сорваться с его орбиты.

— Это потому что ты считаешь, что не можешь сбежать, — прошипел Ронан у него за спиной.

Адам затряс головой. Картинка расплылась, расслоилась в его глазах.

— Это часть меня, — сказал он, скрещивая руки у себя на груди и пытаясь успокоиться. Контролировать себя здесь, внутри своей собственной головы, было очень сложно. Мелкие воспоминания о родителях танцевали вокруг них, но стоило моргнуть — и они сразу же пропадали.

— Да, но это не весь ты, — поправил его Ронан. — Ты слишком умный, чтобы быть таким идиотом, Пэрриш. 

— Ты не понимаешь, — возразил Адам, — потому что ты внутри такой красивый. В самом сердце. А это мое сердце. И если ты этого не замечаешь…

— Вот это ты, — сказал Ронан, поворачивая его в сторону дома. — Это твое сердце.

Положив руку ему на поясницу, Ронан подтолкнул Адама к дому. Стоило им войти в стеклянные двери, и Адам ему поверил. 

Несколько комнат были разодраны в клочья, как будто стали жертвами чьего-то приступа ярости, но ущерб не был невосполнимым (стоило этой робкой мысли появиться в его голове, как часть бардака исчезла: залатались дыры в стенах, выровнялись висящие на них картины). Обои отходили от стен в гостиной, и мебель была старой, со следами давнего использования, но скорее уютной, чем раздолбанной . Дом напоминал ему Барнс, где предполагалось, что каждая вещь будет использована, ношена и любима, а не будет лежать на полке только для того, чтобы ею могли любоваться.

Его кухня (первая ассоциация, которая возникала у него при слове “семья”) была тоже не прибрана, захламлена и во многом была похожа на кухню на 300 Фокс-уэй. Она напоминала ему игру, в которую он играл, когда был еще совсем маленьким. Кровать была его лодкой, а все остальное — водой, и он должен был собрать всех, кого он любил, на этой лодке. Здесь были дюжины Гэнси, Блу и Ноа, а Персефона, Мора, Калла и даже мистер Грей крутились вокруг них. 

Одна из версий Адама и Блу сидели на столешнице и пинали ногами кухонные ящики, в то время как Гэнси стоял напротив них, опершись на шкафчики, и задумчиво теребил губу. Другая Блу украшала сахарные печеньки, пока Калла и Мора спорили, стоя над ней. Эта толпа занимала все свободное пространство и иногда даже вываливалась в коридор и гостиную, на второй этаж и во двор — Адам мог видеть их сквозь кухонные окна.

Но больше всего среди них было Ронана. Он был везде. В спальне их было столько, что Адам резко захлопнул дверь, едва только приоткрыв ее.

— Теперь я тебе верю, — сказал Ронан, не сводя глаз с одной из своих копий, уснувшей в стуле из мастерской его отца. Копия Адама спала вместе с ним, свернувшись вокруг него калачиком.

— У тебя есть такое место? — спросил Адам.

Ронан пожал плечами, продолжая наблюдать за своей копией на стуле.

— Вроде того.

— А я там есть? — Адам хотел бы, чтобы это не имело такого значения, но неожиданно для себя самого понял, насколько важно ему знать, что они с Ронаном были на одной волне. 

Ронан перевел свой взгляд на Адама, и выражение его глаз, как будто Адам был невероятно глуп, но Ронан его все равно любил, послужил Адаму ответом. Ронан протянул руку и ущипнул Адама за предплечье.

С воплем Адам проснулся в своей постели и нетерпеливо повернулся к Ронану, который уже тянулся к нему с поцелуем в ответ. Жар от объятий Ронана захлестнул тело Адама в восторженном трепете, сплетенном с ощущением острых зубов на его нижней губе. Он тонул в удовольствии. Ему понравился и их первый поцелуй, но сейчас это было чем-то потрясающим. В их поцелуе не осталось сомнений, Ронан утягивал Адама за собой, и они тонули все глубже и глубже друг в друге. Их теплые губы двигались медленно, руки Ронана обнимали Адама, вплетались в его волосы, гладили по голове, и Ронан продолжал целовать его, пока Адам не почувствовал, что растаял, превратившись в лужицу солнечного света.

Так прошло много времени (а может, и не так уж много, но Адам не мог сейчас посчитать и не очень-то и хотел, что было удивительно для человека, за годы привыкшего планировать каждый день и каждый час, потому что времени всегда не хватало). Адам провел ладонью по шее Ронана, и в ответ Ронан рвано охнул ему в рот: Адам задел пальцами край Ронановой татуировки.

— Дай посмотреть, — произнес он. Ему пришло в голову, что теперь он мог просить у Ронана такие вещи, и Ронан мог его послушаться. От одной мысли об этом у Адама скрутило в животе, и это чувство вернулось, когда Ронан приподнялся и стянул с себя майку одной рукой, а потом перевернулся и лег на живот. Адам легонько очертил край рисунка одним пальцем.

— Мне снился сон, который так начинался, — нетвердым голосом сообщил Ронан.

Адам чувствовал, как у него алеют щеки и губы саднят так, что еще неделю будут напоминать ему об этом моменте.

— Да? — спросил он. — И чем же он закончился?

— Скажем так, хорошо, что в тот раз я ничего с собой не забрал оттуда.

— Ты когда-нибудь забирал с собой что-то из мокрого сна? — спросил он.

Ронан помотал головой, но потом все-таки признался:

— Твою майку.

Адаму было отчетливо видно, как краснеют кончики его ушей, и он улыбнулся.

— Ты носишь ее? — его пальцы снова начали поглаживать контуры татуировки на спине Ронана, и тот содрогнулся.

— Иногда я сплю в ней. Она пахнет тобой, — пробормотал Ронан, спрятав лицо в подушке. 

От этого признания, стыдливого и так не похожего на Ронана, у Адама перехватило дыхание. Вместо этих слов Ронан мог просто сразу запустить руку в штаны Адама, реакция была бы такой же. Адам чувствовал, как по его жилам разливается кипящая лава, в нем проснулась какая-то дикость, и он хотел оставлять засосы на коже Ронана, кусать его, или и то, и другое. Ронану бы это понравилось, подумал он. Ронану нравилось, когда они делали что-то безумное, возвращались из этого приключения со ссадинами и синяками. Но сейчас что-то внутри Адама хотело быть с ним нежным, по крайней мере, насколько он умел.

Вместо этого он прижался губами к черным линиям, обвивавшим шею Ронана. Ронан двинул бедрами, вцепившись пальцами в простыни. Адаму так понравилось это зрелище, что он делал это снова и снова, полностью отдаваясь процессу превращения Ронана Линча в извивающуюся и трепещущую массу на кровати. Он видел, как открывается в беззвучном стоне рот Ронана, и Адам легонько прикусил кожу на его шее и после втянул ее в рот, засасывая. 

Звуки, последовавшие за россыпью поцелуев, которые Адам оставлял на плечах и ниже по спине, были неловкими, максимально далекими от обычного спокойствия Ронана. 

“Я знаю тебя,” — подумал Адам, изучая его тело своими губами. — “Я знаю тебя, ты, волшебная невероятность.” 

Ронан застонал как в агонии, стоило Адаму приблизиться к центру татуировки, а когда он достиг его — Ронан произнес “Адам”, будто никогда не называл его так до этого, будто он вытаскивал это имя из своего сновидения.

Он перекатился на спину, не давая Адаму опуститься еще ниже, приподнялся на локте и вытер взмокшее лицо трясущейся рукой. Адам впервые подумал, что слой колючей проволоки и шипов, которыми окружал себя Ронан, причинял ему самому столько же боли, что и окружающим, и что сейчас, когда он временно отбросил эту защиту, отсутствие привычной боли было для него такой же неожиданностью, как и для Адама. 

Ронан покраснел до середины груди, преданный своей светлой кожей. Он казался нестерпимо ярким и настоящим, как будто кто-то выкрутил до упора контраст между черным цветом его волос и татуировки, пронзительной голубизной глаз, нежно-розовыми пятнами губ и сосков. Его ресницы задрожали, он на секунду откинул голову, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, а потом выпрямился и потянулся к Адаму. Адам поймал его руку, повернул ее ладонью к себе, целуя. Он продолжил рисовать дорожку поцелуев вверх по руке Ронана, а потом снова по его шее. Руки Ронана не прекращали своих хаотичных движений по спине Адама, но не спешили залезать под одежду, и Адам наконец понял, что Ронан никогда не попросил бы его о том, чего хотел больше всего, пока Адам сам не покажет, что их желания совпадают.

— Можешь… — он сбился, сел и, выпрямившись, через голову стащил свою рубашку.

Пальцы Ронана с трепетом легли на его ребра, и Адам прижал их своими ладонями, чтобы показать, что Ронану разрешено к нему прикасаться.

— Продолжай.

— Я слишком сильно этого хочу, — горячо зашептал Ронан дрожащим голосом.

— Ничего не слишком, — ответил Адам, усаживаясь между его ног и снова прижимаясь к его дрожащим губам поцелуем. Его член так сильно напрягся, что он ни о чем другом не мог думать. Не задумываясь, он прижался в Ронану, притерся, чтобы облегчить свои страдания. Ронан застонал ему прямо в губы.

— Прости… я не хотел…

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Ронан, притягивая его ближе. Он часто задышал, стоило Адаму вновь о него потереться. Адам сделал это в третий раз, так медленно, что он мог чувствовать, как движется Ронан в ответ, и теперь уже ни один из них не мог остановиться, они отчаянно прижимались друг к другу, пытаясь дышать и целоваться одновременно. 

Руки Ронана спустились по спине Адама до его джинс, где и остановились.

— Можешь трогать где угодно, о боже, Ронан, — выдохнул Адам, и пальцы Ронана забрались под резинку его трусов и вцепились ему в задницу. Это прикосновение заставило его вздрогнуть всем телом от удовольствия, его соски сжались и затвердели, член нетерпеливо пульсировал. Стоило Ронану провести пальцами по месту, где основание его позвоночника переходило в задницу, он замер, прямо на грани оргазма. Он спрятал лицо на груди у Ронана, постарался отдышаться, пока слегка не успокоился.

— Ты в порядке? — прошептал Ронан. Он перестал двигаться.

— Я чуть не кончил, — стыдливо признался Адам.

— Да, не дай Господь, такое случится, — пошутил Ронан, но по его глухому голосу Адам понял, что сама эта мысль завела его еще больше.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был первым, — сказал Адам. — Хочу это увидеть.

Услышав это признание, Ронан шатко улыбнулся, настолько сладко и искренне, что Адам вновь потерял голову и подумал, сможет ли Ронан вновь и вновь влюблять его в себя в будущем. Он надеялся, что да.

— Меня унесет от малейшего прикосновения, — сказал он.

— Да? — улыбнулся Адам и снова наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Он положил руку на его грудь и начал медленно спускать ее ниже.

Прочерчивая невидимую тропинку вдоль живота Ронана, он нежно провел пальцем по дорожке волос, ведущей еще ниже. Звуки, которые издавал Ронан, становились все чаще и требовательней, его грудь резко поднималась и опускалась, как будто одной мысли, что Адам к нему сейчас прикоснется, хватало, чтобы он начал распадаться на части. 

Адам фантазировал, каково это будет, еще до того, как понял, что нравится Ронану. Он краснел от мыслей, что Ронан на него дрочит, и позже его начали посещать собственные мечты, в которых они оба заходили куда дальше. Так что не то, чтобы он никогда об этом не думал, но собственная реакция, когда его пальцы сквозь джинсы сомкнулись вокруг члена Ронана, удивила его. 

“Такой твердый,” — подумал Адам. 

У него кружилась голова. А каким он будет на вкус? Адам облизал губы и опустил голову вниз, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй на влажной ткани, и Ронан громко застонал, как будто этот стон из него вырвали, и выгнул спину. 

Одного движения хватило, чтобы Ронан кончил, горячо и мокро сквозь джинсы и прямо на пальцы Адама. Потеряв контроль, он был так прекрасен и необуздан, что Адам почувствовал себя так же, как когда увидел зелень в своей голове, когда пытался осознать ее необъятность. То, что Ронан позволит кому-либо видеть себя в таком беззащитном состоянии, уже казалось Адаму чем-то нереальным. Но что именно он, Адам, довел его до этого состояния, просто не умещалось в его голове.

Когда Ронан откинулся обратно на подушки, Адам нагнулся и поцеловал его живот, все еще напряженные мышцы пресса, а потом положил голову, пока Ронан погладил его по голове. В конце концов, Ронан дернул его за плечо, и Адам перекатился на бок и с приглушенным стоном прижался напряженным членом к бедру Ронана.

— Ага, а теперь-то ты хочешь кончить? — наигранно удивился Ронан.

Адам прижался лицом к горячей коже Ронана и кивнул. Он был слишком близко к краю, чтобы как-то реагировать на поддразнивание. Он потянулся расстегнуть джинсы, готовый отдрочить себе сам.

— Господи, да погоди ты, — пробормотал Ронан, поворачиваясь на бок, так, чтобы они могли видеть друг на друга, но руку, которой он обнимал Адама, не убрал. Он оттолкнул в сторону пальцы Адама и расстегнул его джинсы сам, помог стянуть их и боксеры вниз. Адам положил руку ему на грудь, опираясь на него, рукой почувствовав, как участилось сердцебиение Ронана, когда он дотронулся до Адама в первый раз. Его хватка вокруг члена была крепкой, но сухой, и Адам потянул его за запястье.

— Вот так, — тихо объяснил он, облизывая ладонь Ронана.

— Тебе так больше нравится? — спросил Ронан низким глухим голосом. Адам кивнул, и тогда Ронан, сам облизав свою ладонь, начал водить ей вверх-вниз по члену, немного медленнее, чем любил сам Адам. Но ощущение чужих прикосновений с лихвой заполняла этот недостаток. А то, что этим кем-то был Ронан, превращало этот процесс во что-то совершенно иное. Адам никогда подобного не испытывал: он не был человеком, который гнался за собственным удовольствием или позволял самому себе слишком долго им наслаждаться, но ничего в своей жизни он не хотел так сильно, как он хотел Ронана Линча, который выворачивал его наизнанку от удовольствия. 

Часть его сопротивлялась самой идее потери контроля над собой из-за кого-то или чего-то. Но была и другая, совсем новая часть его сознания, которая подозревала, что таким чудесным происходящее с ним сейчас делало то, как он раскрывался для этого удовольствия, этой великолепной горячей волны, от которой у него поджимались пальцы, стоило Ронану потереть большим пальцем по головке и особо удачным движением провести вниз по всей длине члена. 

“Я позволяю ему делать это со мной,” — подумал он. — “Я не собираюсь его отталкивать.” 

А потом Ронан повторил это движение, и Адам больше ничего не думал.

— Ронан, о Господи, — бездумно шептал Адам; с ног до головы его била мелкая дрожь. У него дрожал голос, но времени этому удивиться ему не хватило, потому что третье движение вверх-вниз подвело его прямо к краю. От естественной смазки каждое движение руки Ронана было идеально гладким, и Адам был уже так близко — почти там. Он повернулся всем телом, ища тепло Ронановых объятий.

— Давай, Адам, — прошептал Ронан, и от звука собственного имени Адам сломался и кончил, глуша собственные стоны в шее Ронана. 

Это было… не слишком, но почти на грани. Он прижимался к Ронану, который крепко сжимал его в объятьях, как будто защищая от врага. Если бы раньше кто-то спросил его, каким, по его мнению, Ронан Линч окажется в постели, он бы сказал “сложным”, потому что Ронан оставался Ронаном, с одеждой или без нее. Но он должен был догадаться, что Ронан не окажется так предсказуем, он должен был, по крайней мере, знать, что, каким бы Ронан ни стал, он бы остался непримиримым, как лесной пожар. Адам на данном этапе был более чем хорошо знаком с ложью, которое представляло собой выверенное равнодушие, маскирующее правду о том, насколько не-равнодушным на самом деле был Ронан.

Ронан бы никогда не мог быть таким с кем-то, кого он не любил бы столь всепоглощающе, как мог только он. Нежность, которую Адам почувствовал еще в Барнс, подумав об одиноко спящем Ронане, вернулась к нему, накрыла огромной волной, как если бы она росла все то время, пока он этого не замечал. Адам поцеловал Ронана в шею, надеясь, что этот слабый жест сможет описать его чувства.

Наверное, у него получилось, потому что Ронан расслабился в его объятиях.

— Я весь в сперме, — сказал он, ухмыляясь той своей улыбкой, которая появлялась на его лице каждый раз, когда они делали что-то замечательное и глупое. Адам задумался, мог ли секс заменить в их жизни гонки наперегонки на продуктовых тележках. Он надеялся, что нет. Он надеялся, что Ронан всегда будет побуждать его делать странные и восхитительные вещи.

— Ты сам виноват, — ответил Адам. — Это ты у нас должен делать все сам.

— Я в душ, — Ронан выкатился из кровати и направился в ванную. — Если хочешь сэкономить воду, придется ко мне присоединиться.

“Логично,” — подумал Адам. Он не смог найти возражений по этому поводу.

*

Этой ночью они спали с открытыми окнами, и с улицы дул прохладный ветер, из-за которого в комнате было комфортно нежарко, а под одеялом — комфортно тепло. Снова эта нужда: комфорт и удовлетворение. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно Ронан Линч принесет их в жизнь Адама?

— Достану простыни получше сегодня, — сонно произнес Ронан, рисуя пальцами латинские слова на спине Адама.

— Ох, ты бедняжечка, твоя нежная кожа, — сказал Адам. — Как тебя еще не посыпало от прикосновения простыни не из египетского хлопка на триста нитей. 

— В твоих простынях ноль нитей, Пэрриш, — пожаловался Ронан. — Ты спишь на газетной бумаге.

— Никто не заставляет тебя опускаться до моего уровня, — сказал Адам, но отодвинулся немного, чтобы Ронану было удобнее писать. Если следить за его движениями внимательнее, можно было понять, что пальцами Ронан выводил на его коже строчки из поэмы Катулла. Адам расшифровал что-то про то, что его задница была лучше, чем солонка, и расхохотался с голос.

— Эта хуета прекрасна, не отвлекайся, — отругал его Ронан. Он на некоторое время замолк, снова и снова выводя имя Адама на его коже, перемежая его с поцелуями в затылок. Как он ни старался, Адам не мог больше держать глаза открытыми, и, когда Ронан написал: “засыпай уже давай”, ему ничего не оставалось, как улыбнуться и подчиниться.

Открыл глаза он снова во сне Ронана. Темные деревья на краю леса были покрыты красными розами. Издалека сквозь туман они выглядели, как заляпанные красной краской, но когда они поднялись на холм и спустились ближе к опушке, то обнаружили кружевную вязь тонких веток, опутывающую деревья. На ветках радостно распускались цветы — красные, как маки, и более колючие, чем все розы, которые Адам когда-либо видел в реальности. Дорожка, по которой они обычно заходили в лес, была окружена золотыми розами. Адам вздрогнул, когда увидел их в первый раз, и сразу же понял, что они будут очень важны, если им с Ронаном удастся их сорвать.

Ронан стоял рядом с ним и смотрел на серое небо. Он выглядел очень довольным собой. Прямо над воротником рубашки на его шее красовалась розовая метка — напоминание о втором разе, или, возможно, третьем или четвертом, когда оба они уже устали быть нежными. Чтобы прикрыть эту метку, ему нужно будет носить другую рубашку, хотя, он, наверное, не станет этого делать. Адам прикусил губу и почувствовал, как по телу разливается приятное тепло, и не в первый раз уже задумался, что случится, если они займутся сексом здесь, в сновидении Ронана.

— Что ты так ухмыляешься? — спросил Адам.

— Иди на хуй, — ответил Ронан, но он не прекращал улыбаться, взял Адама за руку и повел его прямиком в чащу.


End file.
